Minha Sina
by SSaa
Summary: Ela era sozinha. E ele também. Talvez os dois pudessem espantar a solidão juntos. – SasoSaku - U.A.-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Se pertencesse teria mais romance e drama... E claro Sasukemo seria todinho meu!

~*~*~*~

**Legendas:**

_- Seu ruivo idiota!_ – fala.

_Eu... Realmente pensei que_... – declarações.

Ele se aproximou de mim perigosamente perto. – narração.

~*~*~*~

Ela era sozinha. E ele também. Talvez os dois pudessem espantar a solidão juntos. – SasoSaku - U.A.-

**Minha Sina**

_Por Pathy-chan_

_Betada por Nyo-mila_

_**Capítulo Um – Seja bem-vindo, desconhecido**_

_Odeio-te. Odeio-te por ser tão cínico e sarcástico. Odeio-te por ao mesmo tempo ser tão lindo e charmoso. Faz-me querer ir até você e te afogar na sua própria ignorância. Fazer-te engolir as palavras que diariamente desfere contra os outros para feri-los. Ou então fazer-te entender que meu amor por você é muito maior do que qualquer tentativa sua de me afastar de você. Deixe-me te abraçar e amar, como ninguém mais fez ou fará._

~*~*~*~

_-_Não consegue parar de ter essa mania irritante de responder todas as perguntas do professor, Haruno?

Essa voz irritante... Mesmo o odiando não deixo de achar sua voz baixa e melodiosa. E como me odeio por pensar assim!

_-_Desculpe se minha inteligência o ofende_._ – lhe respondi no mesmo tom, cerrando os olhos. Estava me controlando para não bater naquele garoto!

O ruivo fechou o semblante por um instante, para logo depois abrir um sorriso debochado.

_-_Não é a toa que o Uchiha te dispensa, quem vai querer pegar uma nerd?

_-_Ora, seu...! _–_ levantei-me pronta para lhe responder mais uma vez.

_-_Haruno!– fui interrompida. Senti um frio a espinha ao ouvir a voz alta do professor me alertando a parar de discutir com o ruivo irritante. – sentei-me derrotada ainda ouvindo comentários maldosos vindo daquele impertinente.

Lembro-me quando o conheci. Foi numa manha de fevereiro...

_Minha sala estava mais agitada do que o normal, o termino das férias e o inicio das aulas anunciavam como o novo ano letivo seria agitado e conturbado. _

_Naruto, como sempre o mais agitado, estava quase se matando com Sasuke, como de costume, é claro que moreno pouco se importava com o Uzumaki. Eram amigos de longa data, e nenhuma briguinha separaria aqueles dois. _

_-Acha mesmo que esse aluno novo é parecido com o Gaara?- Ino perguntou com um interesse a mais. Eu a conheço há muitos anos para saber muito bem o que aquela mente safada dela estava pensando._

_-Tenho certeza! Eu o vi, é ruivo e tem o mesmo olhar assassino que ele! – afirmava exaltado com os olhos cerrados._

_-Hum... – ela parecia ponderar um pouco, o que ela costumava fazer quando planejava sua próxima 'vitima'._

_-Está muito interessada pra quem já tem namorado Ino-porca! – a chamei pelo apelido que sabia que ela odiava._

_-E você é muito pouco interessada, é por isso que não tem um namorado! – aquele comentário me irritou, não era verdade, eu estava interessada sim, mas no Sasuke. – TESTUDA! - ela finalizou me chamando pelo apelido que EU odiava._

_-Ino... _

_Ela me ignorou e voltou-se ao loiro. - E então? Ele vai ficar na nossa classe mesmo?_

_-Já disse que sim, Ino. _

_-He he! – Ino começou a rir sozinha. Por que raios eu fui arranjar uma amiga tão estranha?_

_-Que foi Ino?- a olhei desconfiada, já esperando pelo pior._

_-Nada não!_

_Ai... To tendo aquele mau pressentimento que sempre tenho quando algo ruim vai acontecer... Melhor voltar logo pra casa e ficar dormindo o resto da tarde debaixo do meu cobertor!_

_-Parem com essa algazarra. – advertiu Kakashi-sensei ao entrar na classe. Esse comentário claramente era para Naruto que estava levantado, chamando Sasuke para uma briga. – Bom... Como vocês sabem temos mais um companheiro que iniciará o novo ano letivo conosco._

_A sala ficou mais barulhenta ainda – se é que isso era possível –. Já disse para pararem. E... Pelo o que eu soube ele já deve ter chegado._

_-COMO ASSIM 'DEVE'?! – a classe gritou indignada._

_-Bem, me disseram que ele chegou, mas não cheguei a vê-lo._

_Ufa! Salva pelo próprio aluno novo. Obrigada! Não te conheço, mas já gostei de você! Agora a Ino não pode fazer nada contra mim!_

_-Pode tratar de tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto, Sakura. Mesmo assim você vai ver se não vou te juntar com ele!_

_-Saí pra lá Ino! Já disse que não preciso de um homem para ser feliz! – adverti cruzando os braços._

_-Você ta falando muito com a Tenten! Ta virando feminista! _

_-Pare de falar besteiras._

_-Meninas! Já pedi silêncio. _

_-Gomen!_

_~*~*~*~_

_Ebaaa! Hora do lanche! Minha hora predileta de todo o dia! Adoro comer, diferente de Ino que sempre esta em alguma dieta eterna._

_-Sakura, você vai acabar virando uma elefanta!_

_-Pelo menos eu me alimento, e se eu não ficar uma porca como você, esta bom. – rebati, em seguida, dando uma enorme mordida em meu sanduíche._

_-Testuda..._

_-Parem meninas. E aí? Como vocês acham que o garoto novo é? – Tenten perguntou curiosa, sentando-se na mesa._

_-Sei lá e pouco me importa._

_-Ah, não liga pra ela não, Ten. Ela está irritadinha porque ainda não viu o aluno novo._

_-Muito pelo contrário! Se não o ver, vou pular de alegria! – afirmei amassando o papel do lanche. – Vou comprar um suco._

_-Ah! Compra um de uva pra mim! – a Yamanaka me pediu, dando o dinheiro. – Só não coloca veneno!_

_-Claro! – sorri maliciosamente. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Minha vida vem sendo bem monótona... Talvez eu deva fazer alguma coisa mais interessante... Estou meio sem tempo por causa da cafeteria mais queria ter um tempo livre pra mim..._

_Fui puxada de meus pensamentos, quando senti que minha cabeça foi atingida por um objeto metálico. Seja lá quem for eu vou arrebentar a cara do infeliz!_

_-Miauu! _

_Gato maldito! Amassei a latinha de refrigerante e joguei no lixo. Estava no telhado do colégio. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Abria a porta bruscamente, e gritei:_

_-Sabia que não é bonito jogar coisas nas cabeças das pessoas, gatinho?!_

_Minha boca caiu ao chão. O gato estava no colo, recebendo carinho de um garoto lindo de morrer! Ruivo, olhos cor âmbar. Estava vestindo o uniforme de forma errada. Com o colarinho da camisa desabotoada, e o terno preto aberto ate a metade, sem a gravata também._

_Ele olhou pra mim com um semblante serio. Colocou o gatinho no chão e caminhou até mim com as mãos nos bolsos._

_-O que quer garota? – a voz dele é maravilhosa! Tão ou mais maravilhoso que ele! Eu acho que... Gamei! Credo! Estou até falando gíria antiga, esse garoto ta me deixando louca!_

_Reconheço. Devo ter feito uma cara bem idiota. Mas não é todo dia que vemos um bonitão como esse dando sopa! Gíria tirada do baú²._

_Será? Será que a primavera finalmente chegou pra mim?_

_-E-e-eu... Vivim aqui pra... Pra... – ele pareceu se irritar mais ainda com a minha gagueira. – O gatinho! – me enrolei._

_-É seu?_

_-Na-na verdade... _

_Ele não me deu tempo de responder e praticamente jogou o gato em meus braços._

_-Ei! – gritei antes que fosse embora. Mas ele simplesmente virou-se. E mais uma vez fiquei muda. Assim ele se retirou._

_-Miau?_

_-O que eu faço com você agora? – suspirei. – Não posso te levar hoje, mas prometo que depois que arrumar algumas coisas e te levo pra minha casa, ok?_

_-Miau... – o gatinho rosnou, talvez tenha me entendido. Tenho que pedir para Shizune-san cuidar um pouco dele pra mim. Acho que não tem problema, afinal ela tem um porco... _

_Espero que eu não seja alérgica..._

_~*~*~*~_

Pensando bem agora não consigo me lembrar direito o por que de odia-lo...

Ah lembrei!

_-_Para de puxar meu cabelo, Sasori!_ –_ exigi zangada. Esse garoto tem algum problema... Com minha pessoa.

Como estava dizendo...

_~*~*~*~_

_-Finalmente nosso aluno novo chegou! – Gai-sensei disse todo animado. – Seu nome é Akasuna no Sasori. Seja bem-vindo._

_O ruivo agradeceu com um baixo 'obrigado'._

– _Vamos sente-se com o poder do fogo da juventude!_

_As meninas olhavam cobiçadas para o ruivo. Pareciam desesperadas. Que desespero... Espero que ele sente-se perto de mim... Hei quieta Inner! _

_Ele olhou para todas as possibilidades. E todas elas incluíam ser comido vivo por olhares femininos e os garotos olhando rancorosos tanto para as meninas e para o ruivo._

_Depois de ponderar um pouco ele me olhou, o que me fez temer. Sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga atrás de mim. Eu sento na carteira da parede do lado da janela, na penúltima carteira. _

_Senti um frio na espinha, só de pensar que ele estava atrás de mim. Eu me sentia observada._

_Ai ai ai... O quê que eu faço agora?..._

_-Vamos fazer um trabalho em duplas. Organizem-se_

_-Vamos fazer juntas, Ino?_

_-Vou fazer com a Hinata. – ela anunciou com um sorrisinho maléfico. – Por que não faz com o novato?_

_-Calada. – fechei os olhos e tentei novamente. – Ten?_

_-Vou fazer com o Lee._

_Ótimo, agora essa... Com quem vou fazer? Só falta uma pessoa... Mas eu não vou me rebaixar! Sou Haruno Sakura!_

_-Quer fazer comigo... Na... Naru... Naruto?!_

_-Ah... Desculpe Sakura-chan... Mas como você já dispensou todos os meus convites, resolvi fazer com o Teme mesmo._

_Droga!_

_-Tudo bem. – sorri nervosamente, na verdade tudo não estava bem._

_Perguntei para todas as outras opções e fui rejeitada. Como pode? Se quisessem faria tudo sozinha, e tiraríamos 10! Estou abandonada, desolada e excluída! Oh que mundo cruel!_

_-Sakura, porque não faz com o Sasori-kun? – o professor perguntou inconvenientemente._

_Por que eu não consegui formular uma fala decente na presença desse ruivo e por que eu simplesmente não quero!_

_-Cla-claro. – isso foi conspiração!_

_Levantei-me e antes de me sentar perguntei ainda sem muita confiança._

_-Posso?_

_Não me respondeu, apenas desviou seu olhar a janela. Vou aceitar como um ' sai daqui!', ou 'não estou nem ai pra você garota!'. Ótimo, prefiro mesmo que ele ignore minha existência._

_Comecei a resolver as questões de educação física. Eram muito fáceis. Não sem nem por que tem prova disso. Bom mas voltando ao ruivo bonitão ao meu lado... Ele já está inquieto há algum tempo. Talvez seja a minha presença, ou ele seja assim mesmo._

_Devo tentar iniciar um diálogo._

_-É... Eu... – tentei achar as melhores palavras para iniciar um diálogo, mas acabei só gaguejando. Que ridículo._

_-Hunf. – ele cerrou os olhos ainda com as mãos nos bolsos. _

_Estão conspirando contra mim!_

_-Já vou entregar para o professor._

_-Tanto faz... – pelo menos ele me respondeu dessa vez._

_Levantei-me apressada. Aquele garoto realmente não gosta de mim. Vou dar um jeito de nunca mais chegar a menos de dez metros de distancia dele. Talvez eu possa dizer que sou alérgica a ruivos. Que idéia idiota! Eu convivo com o Gaara!_

_-Aqui está, sensei._

_-Obrigado. – ele analisou a folha e perguntou._

_-Só tem a sua letra aqui._

_-Ah, Sasori-san não estava com vontade de escrever, mas me ajudou sim. – dei um sorriso amarelo para o professor._

_-Quanta bondade Sakura!_

_-Hai..._

_Voltando, sentei-me em minha cadeira e abaixei minha cabeça. Devia ter dedurado ele! O folgado não fez nada. _

_~*~*~*~_

_O sinal bateu e eu me senti realmente aliviada. Na porta olhei de esguelha para ele. Permanecia parado e parecia não querer sair do lugar. _

_Garoto estranho! Dei de ombros e segui meu caminho de casa. Moro sozinha, desde que perdi minha mãe. Meu pai também já faleceu. Minha mãe era pediatra e meu pai um empresário. Meu grande sonho é poder ser médica, assim como minha mãe, quero ajudar as pessoas. Meu apartamento é pequeno, mas bem aconchegante, ate já dei umas festinhas lá, mas nada muito grande._

_No caminho me senti ainda muito estranha. Algo ou alguém parecia me seguir. Andei por alguns minutos para tentar despistar seja lá quem for. Depois de algumas horas pensei ter conseguido, e aliviada parei em uma rua. Estava deserta, ajudando ainda mais no meu medo. Ouvi barulhos de alguém se aproximando. Era isso eu ia morrer! Iriam me encontrar num beco sujo abandonada, deteriorada e sendo comidas por ratos. Nada disso! Sou muito bonita e jovem pra morrer! Apertei minha bolsa. De lá tirei um pequeno frasco. Spray de pimenta! Tenten me deu de presente, ela luta. Sabe até usar armas, mas isso não vem ao caso. _

_Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido. Minhas pernas tremiam. Eu tinha certeza que estava prestes a desmaiar. Apertei o frasquinho, fazendo com minhas mãos ficassem um pouco brancas. Um pouco de suor descia de minha testa, eu estava mordendo meu lábio inferior, e fechei os olhos._

_-FICA LONGE DE MIM SEU PERVERTIDO! – gritei com todas as forças que tinham em meu pulmão, e apertei, jorrando o líquido ardido no rosto do infeliz._

_Ainda com muito medo, abri meu olho direito vagarosamente. Ele gritou com as mãos nos olhos._

_-GAROTA LOUCA! _

_Oh não, erro fatal! Era Sasori, eu havia acertado o garoto que eu acabei de conhecer! E ainda por cima o chamei de pervertido... Ele parecia furioso, não o culpo. Seu olhar me fuzilava._

_-Ah! De-desculpe-me, não tive a intenção! – tratei de me desculpar. – Tome jogue essa água rosto. _

_Ele rapidamente pegou a garrafa de minhas mãos e jogou no próprio rosto. Ele reclamava algumas coisas baixas, com "não sei por que vim aqui". _

_Agora sim, tenho certeza que ele me odeia!_

_-Realmente me perdoe. Tome, seque-se com minha toalha. – dei-lhe ainda arrependida._

_-Hm... – ele esfregou o rosto para secar._

_-Ah... Você mora por aqui?_

_-Não... – o ruivo respondeu com o olhar baixo._

_-Ah... Acho que já vou indo... – sei quando não querem falar comigo._

_-Espera!_

_-Sim?... – me virei._

_-... Vim atrás de você, para entregar isso. – ele me estendeu algo._

_-Meu apontador? _

_-Você esqueceu._

_-Ah, muito obrigada! – agradeci pegando-o de volta. – Mas você podia ter me dado amanhã..._

_Ficou em silencio. Ele pareceu não ter pensado nisso._

_-Tudo bem, obrigada mesmo assim, e me desculpe pelo acontecido._

_-De nada... _

_-Ta nos vemos amanha. Até!_

_-Hum. _

_Dito isso ele se virou em direção contraria. Não sei por que, mas me virei para olhá-lo de costas. E senti meu rosto esquentar. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Na manha seguinte acordei pensado que Sasori não era tão chato quanto eu pensava. Na verdade ate achava ele um cara legal!_

_Talvez possamos ser amigos! E com esse pensamento em mente fui à escola. _

_-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! _

_-Bom dia, Hinata. – sorri. _

_-Ah, Shino-kun me pediu para lhe avisar, que temos uma reunião mais tarde._

_-Verdade. Sobre o festival não é?_

_-Sim._

_-Mas ainda está tão longe... Vai ser em maio._

_-Tsunade-sama disse que já temos que resolver tudo. _

_-Ah... Só porque hoje eu tenho que ir trabalhar! – reclamei abrindo meus livros._

_-Se quiser eu explico..._

_-Obrigada, mas não precisa. Tenho responsabilidades, desde o dia em que me candidatei._

_- Está bem._

_Maldito dia em que me candidatei pra presidente do grêmio estudantil! Desde aquele dia aquela velha me faz gastar meu tempo aqui! Suspirei cansada._

_-Não se preocupe talvez seja rápido. – Hinata tentou me alegrar._

_-Eu espero..._

_Um tempo depois Naruto e Sasuke entraram na classe. É claro que ao ver Sasuke-kun entrando tratei de sorrir pra ele, percebi que Hinata corou._

_-Bom dia Sasuke-kun! _

_-Bo-bom dia Na-naruto-kun! _

_-Hum... – Sasuke ficou estranho. Na verdade ele nunca havia respondido as minhas saudações, mas ele me pareceu nervoso._

_-Bom dia Sakura-chan! – o loiro esperneou sorrindo. – E Hinata-chan!_

_Hinata abriu um sorriso, feliz pela resposta do Uzumaki. Também se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Ino e Tenten foram às próximas e logo depois a classe começou a encher._

_Esperei Sasori chegar. Dar-lhe-ia um bom dia, e talvez ate pudéssemos conversar. Ele foi o último a chegar, se sentou e começou a olhar pela janela._

_-Bo-bom dia..._

_Olhou-me por um tempo e então respondeu._

_-Por que esta falando comigo? Nem ao menos nos conhecemos._

_-E... Eu só queria ser gentil. – era impressão minha ou ele estava mais estranho do que ontem?_

_-Gentil? Sabia que gentileza também pode ser considerada hipocrisia?_

_O que estava acontecendo afinal? Onde estava o Sasori que foi ate 'gentil' comigo me devolvendo o apontador? Está bem... Eu joguei spray de pimenta nele, mas ele me desculpou..._

_-Deixa pra lá então. – disse me virando._

_-O que? Já desistiu garota? _

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Nada. – ele pareceu se arrepender e se virou novamente para a janela._

_Agora sim eu não conseguia entender esse garoto que a cada momento que passava eu compreendia menos. Sinto-me um pouco mal. O resto do dia que se passou foi pareceu longo e monótono._

Continua...


End file.
